Caring for Magical Creatures
by Snowshoer
Summary: After sorting through thousands of applications from around the world, Rabnott Academy is opening its doors to the next batch of students dreaming of becoming Magizoologists or Dragonologists. SYOC.


Hey guys. So this will be a syow story where your characters explore Rabnott Academy and the unique opportunities it presents its students. It's a rather small school and specializes in the care of magical creatures. Anyway, the form is on my profile. So submit!

~ Prologue ~

"For crying out loud," Piper muttered angrily, trying her best to close her brother's trunk. It'd fallen off the side of his trolley and spilled its entire contents out onto the platform for everyone to see. "How is it that this happens to you every year?"

Cedric shrugged and plopped himself down on top of the trunk. One thing he did pick up after last year's incident was that the only way the two could lock the thing without magic was if he sat on top of the lid and used his weight to press it down.

"There you go," Piper said, managing to get the latches to close. She hauled the large luggage back onto the trolley and then checked her watch again for the time. When she noticed the position of the minute hand, a wave of panic washed over her.

"It's already 10:45!" Grabbing onto her brother's slim hand, she placed it firmly beside her own on the handle of the trolley. Then, with a little bit of a skip and run, she led her brother through the barrier and onto Platform 9 3/4. The two came out safely on the other side and Piper hurried to find someone to take Cedric's trunk.

Surveying the crowd, she spotted one of her friends from Hufflepuff and waved him over. He'd been standing just off to the side of the tracks with some other boys from their year.

"Nathanial!" she called, capturing his attention. A warm smile spread across his face and he quickly made his way over to her. Nathanial was a rather burly boy. His large muscles could easily be seen under his sweatshirt. Before Piper could even greet him, he threw his arms around her shoulders and gave her a big bear hug.

"Good to see you, Pip," he said warmly, giving her a squeeze and lifting her off the ground. "It feels like forever since I last saw you."

"I…I know what you mean," Piper squeaked out. "C…c…could you please put me down."

Realizing he was squeezing her to death, Nathanial quickly released her and carefully set her feet back on the ground. A rush of air filled Piper's lungs as she gasped for air. "Thanks," she huffed, catching her breath.

"What? No hugs for me?" Cedric complained, spreading his arms out wide.

Piper laughed at her brother's demand for attention. His wingspan was much too small and she was almost certain that he wouldn't even be able to wrap his arms all the way around Cedric's leg. On the other hand, Piper was confident that Nathanial could pick Cedric up and effortlessly tuck him under his arm like a purse. "Trust me, he'd probably break your back," Piper teased.

Cedric frowned and leapt into Nathanial's arms all the same.

"So what's up?" Nathanial finally asked, eying Piper confusedly. He'd noticed from across the platform that she didn't have a trunk with her, or her signature barn owl that never shut up. In fact, the only things she had with her were her brother and his rather severely battered trunk. It was so scratched up and dented from being dropped so often that one could no longer read his name scrawled on top.

"I'm just here to drop Cedric off. Mum and Dad are busy at the Ministry and asked me to see him off to Hogwarts since I don't start until the fourth," Piper replied.

"What do you mean you don't start until the fourth?" Nathanial asked, unsure as to what Piper was talking about. "Hogwarts begins today."

Grinning proudly, Piper tucked a loose lock of curly brown hair behind her ear. "I got into Rabnott Academy! The letter arrived about a month and a half ago. Dad was so excited he fell out of his seat."

Nathanial's expression morphed into one of shock and happiness. "That is so great, Pip! You're one step closer to becoming a certified magizoologist. I know you've been wanting to get into that school since first year."

Piper nodded, still smiling brightly. "I was so nervous. I didn't think I'd get in. You know how few students they accept each year."

"Yeah. I saw Alice Johnston about half an hour ago. Her and Gregory Young applied too. But seeing as she was lugging her trunk onto the train, I guess she didn't make the cut," Nathanial said.

"Clearly not," Cedric interjected, grinning like the troublesome little kid Piper knew him to be.

"Be nice," Piper reminded him.

Nathanial laughed and pulled the boy jokingly into a headlock. "No, Cedric's right; Alice was clearly rejected."

Piper rolled her eyes dramatically but knew the boys didn't seriously mean it. There wasn't a single mean bone in either of their bodies. They were part of Hufflepuff, where they were just and loyal!

The sound of the train's horn signalled that only five minutes were left until departure. A cloud of steam rose from the top of the Express and Piper knew the engines were starting up. Cedric didn't have long. "Do you mind helping him load his trunk?" Piper remembered to ask.

"Sure thing," Nathanial replied, grabbing the luggage.

Seeing that it was about time to go, Piper pulled her younger brother into her arms for one last hug. She wouldn't see him again until Christmas. "Be good, Cedric Diggory. I don't want to hear that you're causing any problems now that I'm not at Hogwarts to keep an eye on you."

Cedric nodded and buried his face into her curls. They smelt like grapefruit. "I'll miss you!"

"Me too, little bugger."

"Make sure you write to me. I want to hear about all the crazy creatures you get to handle, unless they're mandrakes. Don't write to me about mandrakes," Cedric reminded her.

"Don't worry. Mandrakes are classified as plants, not creatures," Piper chuckled inwardly at her little brother's absurdities. "Now get a move on or you'll miss the train." Piper gave Cedric one last squeeze and then shooed him off towards the train. Nathanial had already tossed his trunk somewhere onboard and was waiting for Cedric at one of the last open doors to board. Piper gave him a quick wave as well and yelled him her appreciation for all his help.

Moments later the clock struck eleven and the Hogwarts Express blew its horn one last time before leaving the station.


End file.
